Truth or Dare!
by IronManHawkeye13
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin thought it would be a good idea to play truth or dare with their fellow Jedi. It is quite amusing, too.
1. Truth or Dare!

**Anakin: I vote that Obi-Wan say the dissy!**

**Obi-Wan: -glares- ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_**.**

**Anakin: And…?**

**Obi-Wan: But ObiWanKenobifangirl does own the characters Kati, James, and Alec. **_All thoughts will be in italics!_

_**CHAPTER 1: TRUTH OR DARE!**_

Obi-Wan was sitting on the couch watching TV. He almost jumped when Anakin jumped out from behind the couch. Anakin laughed seeing Obi-Wan's expression. "Hey, Obi-Wan!"

"Hello, Anakin." Obi-Wan muttered. "Where are the others?" Anakin asked his former Master. Kenobi turned to look at him. "How the Force would I know?" Skywalker shrugged, jumping over the couch and sat next to Kenobi.

Suddenly, the TV flickered out. Obi-Wan sat up, dropping is feet from their spot on the coffee table. "What in blazes just happened?" Kenobi said. Anakin shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. "Ask the TV." Anakin laughed. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and Anakin stood up.

"Where do you think you're going, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, looking up at the young Jedi. "I'll be right back." Anakin said and ran to the other room where James was waiting.

James snickered. "Time to unleash operation _Freak Obi-Wan_." Anakin nodded.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called from the livingroom.

Anakin looked over his shoulder with a grin. He turned back to James. "Follow my lead." Skywalker whispered. James nodded.

"Anakin?" Kenobi called again.

"James!" Anakin exclaimed. "Why are you here?" "I just-" "No," Anakin said. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse!" James snickered and ran out.

Anakin sighed, walking back to the livingroom. "You rang?" Anakin grinned. "I got the TV working again," Obi-Wan laughed, "what were you yelling at James for _this _time?" Obi-Wan questioned. "James is just being a twerp again." Anakin replied, jumping back onto the couch. Obi-Wan chuckled.

The TV went out once again.

"Oh, come on!" Kenobi growled. "It took me 5 minutes to fix the dang TV!" Anakin laughed. Obi-Wan looked at the Jedi.

"You find it funny how?" he asked. "I find it funny how you get ticked so easily," Anakin smirked. "It's so funny!" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Kenobi muttered.

A fake spider fell on Obi-Wan's head. Anakin grinned.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked. _The spider is in place. Turn it on, kiddo! _Anakin thought to James, who was in a vent above the two Jedi. _Copy that. _James said.

The toy spider started to move.

Obi-Wan always did hate spiders.

Obi-Wan felt the spider on him. He picked the spider off his head and screamed and threw it on the floor, stabbing it with his Lightsaber.

Anakin fell off the couch, laughing hard.

Obi-Wan glared at him. "I'm going to kill you one day," Kenobi said darkly, "you do realize that, right?" Anakin was still laughing when he sat up. "Yep!" he laughed.

"Hey, Obi-Wan." Kati said from the doorway. The annoyed Jedi turned. "Hello, Kati." he smiled at the girl. Anakin stood, pressing a button on his wrist com. "Okay, James," he chuckled. "You can come back now."

All of a sudden, James fell out of the vent onto Obi-Wan.

"_Oomph!" _Kenobi grunted. "Hi, Obi-Wan." James said, looking down at the Jedi that he was sitting on. "Hello, James." Obi-Wan groaned.

James got off of Obi-Wan. Kati ran over to him, helping the older Jedi up.

"Sorry, Obi-Wan." James said. "It's quite alright."

"Hey," Kati said with a smile. "Everyone is going to play _Truth or Dare_. I thought that you might want to join." Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a glance at each other.

"Alright."

"Cool."

(_In the Jedi Garden_)

"Did we honestly have to play it here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Stop whining, Obi-Wan." Anakin laughed.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Kati, and James sat down with the others, Kati taking a seat next to Obi-Wan.

"Okay, I'll go first," Anakin said, looking at Yoda, "Yoda, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I pick." the elderly Jedi Master said.

"On the entire Jedi Council, who do you find the most attractive?"

"Mace, I find attractive." Yoda laughed.

Mace and Obi-Wan—as if on cue—smacked their hand on their forehead.

"Anakin, truth or dare, you will choose." Yoda said to the young Jedi Knight.

"I pick dare." Skywalker grinned.

"Dare you to run around yelling _Drunk, I am!_" Yoda smiled.

Obi-Wan laughed.

Anakin grinned. "Dare accepted, Master Yoda." Anakin stood.

Everyone looked at him.

"Would you like a few drinks first, Anakin?" Obi-Wan mocked.

Anakin looked at him. "Eh, why not. Sure."

(_A few minutes later, Obi-Wan came back with ten shots_)

Anakin grinned. "This should be fun."

Soon, Anakin finished all his shots and he started to run in a circle.

"_I am drunk!_" Skywalker yelled. Then he tripped and started too laughed.

Everyone started to laugh, too.

"And I thought that I was bad." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Okay, Obi-Wan," Anakin grinned, sitting up, "truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kenobi said with a smile.

"Hummmm…" Anakin thought for a minute. "I dare you to…go on a date with Kati!"

"Oooooh!" everyone said in unison.

"What!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I said-"

"I heard you, Anakin. I'm not deaf."

"Do you want to chicken out?" Anakin asked with a grin.

"I am _very _close to killing you, Anakin." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Come on, Obi," Kati said, hugging his arm. "It doesn't sound that bad."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Fine."

"Ahsoka, truth or dare?" Obi-Wan asked the Padawan Learner.

"I'm going to have to go with truth." Ahsoka smiled, flashing her sharp teeth.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan laughed. "Umm… what Jedi do you think is cute?" he asked her.

Ahsoka glared at the Jedi. "I think it's a tie between you and Anakin."

Anakin started to laugh.

**Obi-Wan: Why me?**

**Kati: Come now, Obi, stop being such a sourpuss.**

**Anakin: Yeah. It sounds fun.**

**Obi-Wan: -glares- **_**You **_**have a wife! **_**I **_**do not!**

**Anakin: You could—**

**Obi-Wan: Don't even say it!**

**Obi-Wan and Kati: Review!**


	2. The Mishap

**Obi-Wan: -glares at Anakin-**

**Ani-kinz: What?**

**Obi-Wan: -starts to laugh-**

**Ani-kinz: What the-HEY!**

**Alec: ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_**!**

**Kati: But ObiWanKenobifangirl does own the characters James, Kati, and Alec!**

**Ani-kinz: Really? **_**Ani-kinz**_**!**

**Everyone: -laughs-**

**Ani-kinz: Why is it always me and not Obi-Wan!**

**Obi-Wan: Because I'm cool. –smirks-**

**Ani-kinz: -glares- Seriously! Someone change my name! **

**James: Hehe**

**Ani-kinz: Why you little-**

**James: O_O Crap!**

**Ani-kinz: -takes out Lightsaber-**

**James: -screams and runs away from a very angry Ani-kinz-**

**Ani-kinz: Obi-Wan! Grab him!**

**Obi-Wan: -laughs- No, I'm enjoying the show far too much!**

**Ani-kinz: Grr!**

**Kati: -grins- You aren't very nice today.**

**Obi-Wan: -rolls eyes-**

_**(Chapter 2: The Mishap)**_

Obi-Wan and Kati were sitting on the couch watching TV (they just bought a new TV) while Ani-kinz chased James around still.

"Hmm…" Obi-Wan thought. "What?" Kati asked. "I wonder why this chapter is called _The Mishap_." Obi-Wan wondered. Kati shrugged. "No idea." she said.

Suddenly, there was a loud _CRASH! _Obi-Wan and Kati stood up and raced to the kitchen, just to see Ani-kinz trying to strangle James.

"Enough with the Ani-kinz already!" Who knew Ani-kinz could read the text? Hehe.

Obi-Wan and Kati used the Force to pull Ani-kinz away from James.

James gasped for air. "That guy right there-" –Ani-kinz—"is on a mission to strangle me!"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Well, you _did _make his name—" Ani-kinz glared at his former Master.

"I won't even say it." Kenobi grinned.

_**(In the Mess Hall)**_

"So," James was saying, "what should we change Palpatine's name to?"

"Stalkertine?" Alec suggested.

"Nah," James said thoughtfully. "We all know he's a stalker."

"Pappy-plum?" Kati said out of nowhere.

The three looked at her.

"Where did _that _come from, Kati?" Kenobi said with a laugh.

Kati shrugged. "It just popped into my head!"

"Like everything does?" Alec grinned.

"Exactly!" Kati snickered.

"Then it's decided!" James smirked. "Palpatine is now going to be called Pappy-plum!"

"So," Alec said with a devious look in his eyes, "who wants to annoy the crap out of Pappy-plum?"

Nobody spoke. They all looked at Alec.

"What!" he exclaimed, "why me?"

James shrugged. "I dunno," he smiled. "Now _go_!" James shoved his brother over to the Sith.

Alec bumped into him.

Pappy-plum turned. "What do _you _want, imbecile?"

Alec turned and saw the others snickering. He turned back.

Alec grinned.

"_**OH, WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A BUTT UGLY PAPPY-PLUM BAR!" **_Alec yelled and ran back to the others, laughing.

Kati laughed. "Dude, that was epic!"

Pappy-plum looked at them. "I am _not _butt ugly!" he shouted.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Obi-Wan laughed.

Pappy-plum glared at Kenobi.

"Oh, no!" James laughed. "He's using the butt ugly death glare!" James fell on the floor, laughing hard.

"I wonder what made him bald." Kati laughed.

"Maybe his butt ugliness!" Alec laughed.

**Obi-Wan: Oh, that was amusing!**

**James: -is still rolling on the floor laughing-**

**Alec: -giggles- Is James alright?**

**Kati: I hope so because I do **_**not **_**want to lose a brother who died of laughter!**

**Ani-kinz: Aww! I wanted to make fun of Pappy-plum! And stop calling me Ani-kinz!**

**Obi-Wan: -pats Ani-kinz on the shoulder- Don't worry; you'll get your chance.**

**Pappy-plum: I feel stupid!**

**Obi-Wan: That's because you **_**are**_**, Pappy-plum! –laughs-**

**Pappy-plum: I'll-**

**Ani-kinz: Oh, put a sock in it, Pappy-plum!**

**Obi-Wan: Hehe! Review!**


	3. Time to IM!

**Ani-Wani: My favorite chap-OH COME ON!**

**Obi-Wan: It suits you, Anakin. –grins-**

**Polka Dot: Haha!**

**Ani-Wani: I thought it was Pappy-plum who got picked on! Not me!**

**James: -laughs, holding sides- Ani-Wani! –collapses from laughing-**

**Ani-Wani: -glares- Someone hold the brat down!**

**James: -screams and hides behind Obi-Wan-**

**Ani-Wani: -grins-**

**James: Umm…ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_**, toilet paper, or any songs!**

**Ani-Wani: ObiWanKenobifangirl does own the characters James (who I will eventually murder), Kati, Alec, and Polka Dot!**

**James: O_O**

_**(Chapter 3: Time to IM!)**_

Ani-Wani walked into the livingroom—unseen—and sees Obi-Wan and Kati sitting on the couch together, holding hands.

Aww! So cute!

Ani-Wani snickered as he crouched behind the couch. He was about pull the ultimate prank! Mwahahahahaha!

_Release the bird on Obi-Wan, James! _Ani-Wani thought with a grin.

Suddenly, a bird pooped on top of Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Knight flinched.

"I am going to _kill_ Anakin!" Kenobi growled.

_James! Run! _Ani-Wani thought, scrambling to stand up.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan grabbed Ani-Wani's collar.

"Crap, crap, crap, _CRAP_!" Ani-Wani cried. "James!"

"I'm coming, Ani-Wani!" James said and, yet again, crashed through the vent that he was in, falling on top of Kenobi.

"That was hilarious!" James laughed.

"You _really _have to stop doing that, James." Obi-Wan groaned as the boy got off of him, Kati helping him up.

Kenobi walked to the bathroom to get the bird crap out of his hair.

He came back a minute or two later.

"Let's IM!" Polka Dot said out of nowhere.

**SxyPadawn-Ahsoka**

**SkilledJediMaster-Obi-Wan**

**SuperCoolioJediKnight-Anakin**

**JediWhoIsScaredOfAniWani-James**

**AwesomeJediWhoIsDatingObiWan-Kati**

**JediWhoWishesHeCouldFly-Alec**

**PolkaDot-Polka Dot**

**IAmNotButtUgly-Pappy-plum**

_PolkaDot has signed in!_

_AwesomeJediWhoIsDatingObiWan has signed in!_

_SxyPadawn has signed in!_

_SkilledJediMaster has signed in!_

_SuperCoolioJediKnight has signed in!_

SxyPadawn- Hula!

SkilledJediMaster- Don't you mean hello?

SuperCoolioJediKnight- No, she means hula!

SkilledJediMaster- …What is up with your name!

SuperCoolioJediKnight- What are you talking about?

SkilledJediMaster- _SuperCoolioJediKnight_?

PolkaDot- YES!

SkilledJediMaster- What?

PolkaDot- I have a magic stick!

SxyPadawn- *sigh*

SkilledJediMaster- Okay then, Polka Dot.

_IAmNotButtUgly has signed in!_

_JediWhoIsScaredOfAniWani has signed in!_

SuperCoolioJediKnight- Hello, James.

JediWhoIsScaredOfAniWani- O_O Force, kill me!

_JediWhoIsScaredOfAniWani has signed off!_

IAmNotButtUgly- I have something to announce!

AwesomeJediWhoIsDatingObiWan- Are you more butt ugly?

IAmNotButtUgly- *glares* No.

SkilledJediMaster- I don't think I want to know what it is.

_SkilledJediMaster has signed off!_

SuperCoolioJediKnight- Neither do I!

_SuperCoolioJediKnight has signed off!_

_AwesomeJediWhoIsDatingObiWan has signed off!_

_SxyPadawn has signed off!_

_JediWhoWishesHeCouldFly has signed on!_

JediWhoWishesHeCouldFly- Ummm…

_JediWhoWishesHeCouldFly has signed out!_

PolkaDot- Die! (: *stabs with magic stick*

IAmNotButtUgly- Curse you!

_IAmNotButtUgly has signed off!_

_PolkaDot has signed off!_

**Obi-Wan: Well, that was…interesting.**

**Everyone: Yeah.**

**Pappy-plum: Ahaha!**

**Ani-Wani: Ahhh! Bald butt ugly Pappy-plum is back!**

**Polka Dot: Review please! *stabs Pappy-plum with magic stick***


	4. The Potato Chips!

**Polka Dot: -jaws theme-**

**James: What the-!**

**Polka Dot: AMBUSH!**

**James: -screams-**

**Kati: ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_** or **_**Lays Chips**_**!**

**Obi-Wan: ObiWanKenobifangirl does own the characters Polka Dot, James, Kati, and Alec!**

**James: HELP ME! –runs away from Polka Dot-**

**Polka Dot: -chases James with magical stick- Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

_**(Chapter 5: The Potato Chips!)**_

Polka Dot snuck out of her room and went downstairs, going into the food cabinet. Polka Dot gasped, hearing someone come. She shut the cabinet and put her toilet plunger shoes on, sticking to the ceiling.

It was Pappy-plum. Polka Dot grinned.

"HUZZAH!" she screamed. "What the Sith!" Pappy-plum shouted. And, of course, he got stabbed with her magical stick.

Polka Dot opened the food cabinet and grabbed the potato chips. She looked in the bag and saw there were no chips.

Polka screamed. "_!_"

Obi-Wan and Kati raced downstairs.

"What in blazes is going on?" Obi-Wan asked, tired.

"There are no potato chips!" Polka Dot wailed.

Kati sighed. "Ever heard of a grocery store, Polka Dot?" she asked.

"Yes!" Polka Dot exclaimed. "We shall go tomorrow morning!"

Kenobi groaned. "You just _had _to mention it, Kati."

Kati rolled her eyes, the two of them going back to bed.

_**(The next morning)**_

Obi-Wan and Kati were still asleep the next morning. Obi-Wan had his arm draped over Kati.

Kati smiled, knowing Obi-Wan was completely asleep.

Polka Dot didn't know that Kenobi didn't like to be woken up early. So, she did it anyways.

"Wake, wake, artichokes!" Polka shouted.

Kati looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 am.

"Polka!" she hissed.

"Yes?"

"It's 3!"

"I am aware of that."

"Obviously not, because you wouldn't wake us up at this time!"

"You said we could go get some chips!" Polka Dot pestered.

Kati glared at her. "Obi-Wan is not a huge fan of waking up this early."

"Okay," Polka said, tipping her head to the side. "When we get back, you two can go back to sleep."

Kati groaned and nudged Obi-Wan gently.

He looked up at her. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" he murmured drowsily.

"Yes," Kati muttered. "3. But try telling that to Polka."

Obi-Wan glared at Polka Dot, his eyes dark with sleep.

"_You _said we could go get chips!"

"Yes," Obi-Wan growled. "But not this early!"

He was crabby. Poor Obi.

"Please!" Polka was starting to whine.

"Fine!" the tired Jedi Knight hissed.

_**(At Kroger)**_

Doritos…no.

Fritos…no.

Blue chips? No.

"Aha!" Polka exclaimed. "_Lays Potato Chips_!"

Kati groaned. "Great," she murmured, "can we go now?"

Polka nodded after grabbing 10 bags of chips.

_**(Back at the car)**_

Obi-Wan decided to stay back in the car. He looked up, seeing the girls come back with 5 bags.

"How many bags of chips did you get?" Kenobi asked.

"10." Polka replied proudly.

"Great." he murmured.

**Obi-Wan: Can things get any worse?**

**Polka Dot: Want to make a bet?**

**Obi-Wan: No! Force, no!**

**Polka Dot: IT'S !**

**Obi-Wan: No! Not that song! Anything but that song!**


	5. Movie Night Surprise!

**Dot: Okay, what should we have Palpy-bum's torture be?**

**Darth Deep Fried: Dunk him in a pool with Care Bears?**

**Dot: Yes!**

**Palpy-bum: Nooo! I despise those cuddly, colorful bears!**

**Obi-Wan: ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_**, Care Bears, or popcorn!**

**Ani-Mani: But ObiWanKenobifangirl does own the characters Kati, James, Alec, Polka Dot, and Darth Deep Fried!**

**Dot: -snickers-**

**Ani-Mani: -glares- Do you just name me with names that rhyme with Ani?**

**Dot: Yes.**

**Ani-Mani: -sigh-**

_**(Chapter 5: Movie Night Surprise!)**_

Ani-Mani was playing _**Star Wars the Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels **_with Obi-Wan and they played as their own characters, too.

Kati and Alec were cheering on Obi-Wan, while James was cheering on Ani-Mani.

"Ha!" Obi-Wan laughed when the bout was over. "This is the 100th time you've won, Obi-Wan!" Ani-Mani whined, throwing the Wii remote down. Obi-Wan was about to speak when a hawk flew in and sat on the TV, transforming into Dot.

"Everyone, downstairs! Special movie night!" Dot said and transformed back into her hawk, flying out.

_**(Downstairs…)**_

Obi-Wan and Kati were sitting on the couch while everyone else was scattered elsewhere.

Dot flew in. "Thank you for attending!"

"Made us, you did!" Yoda shouted.

"Quite, Gramps!" Dot snapped.

"I found some old tapes and put this movie together."

The lights went out and the movie started.

There were three words that appeared:

_**Obi-Wan and Kati**_

It was a black-and-white video of Obi-Wan and Kati playing in the playroom as Younglings.

Kati leaned against Obi-Wan.

_**Obi-Wan and Kati laughed and bounced around the playroom as the bouncy Younglings they were. Kenobi was only 5 years older than Kati.**_

"_**Let's play Starfighter!" Kati suggested. Obi-Wan tipped his head to the side.**_

"_**What's that?" he asked.**_

"_**I just get on your back and you make Starfighter noises!" Kati smiled.**_

_**He jumped up. "Alright!" he smiled. "I can do that!"**_

_**Kati jumped on his back and the little Obi-Wan ran around the playroom, making Starfighter noises.**_

Obi-Wan snapped back to the sound of everyone laughing. The video showed a bookcase falling on top of Obi-Wan, who was under a bucket.

"_Ahhh!" _baby Obi cried. _"It's an earthquake!"_

The video faded and the words _**Anakin and Obi-Wan **_appeared.

"Oh, no!" Ani-Mani groaned, smashing a pillow into his face.

"Come now, Anakin, we were only Younglings." Kenobi laughed.

_**The two little boys—Anakin and Obi-Wan—were chasing each other around the playroom until Obi tripped. He looked up and grinned.**_

_**There was a devious little plan going on inside Obi's head. He grabbed a toy stick and pointed it at little Ani.**_

"_**Surrender, Sith!" Obi-Wan laughed.**_

_**Ani laughed, using the Force to grab a toy stick of his own.**_

"_**Never, Jedi scum!" Ani grinned.**_

_**And of course, Master Qui-Gon Jinn had to come in.**_

"_**Hide!" the two boys gasped, still holding their pretend Lightsabers.**_

_**Obi hid in the toy box, while Ani hid on top of a closet.**_

_**Qui-Gon walked towards the toy box.**_

"_**Anakin! My cover is going to be blown!" Obi whispered into his wrist com.**_

_**Qui-Gon opened the box and picked little Obi up by the back of the shirt.**_

"_**Ummm…surrender Sith?"**_

Everyone laughed.

"We _were _the troublesome duo, Anakin!" Kenobi laughed.

Skywalker laughed. "You still are a little devious at some points, Master."

Obi-Wan grinned. "True."

_**Ahsoka and Anakin **_were next to play when Ahsoka was a Youngling.

"Hey!" James said. "The Double A's!"

"I'm going to smack you, James." Ani-Mani grinned.

_**Anakin tossed little 'Soka a ball and she used the Force to hold it up, but it suddenly bounced onto her head. Ahsoka giggled.**_

_**Anakin grinned and used the Force to lift the Youngling off the ground.**_

_**Ahsoka laughed. "I can fly!" she shouted.**_

_**Obi-Wan walked into the playroom with a grin.**_

"_**Having fun?" he asked.**_

"_**Hey, Obi-Wan, heads up!" Anakin laughed, using the Force to send Ahsoka flying into Obi-Wan's arms.**_

_**Ahsoka crawled onto his head.**_

"_**I flew, Master!" Ahsoka squealed.**_

"_**I saw!" Kenobi smiled.**_

"Oh, my god! That video of you, Ahsoka, was _so _cute!" Kati smiled.

Ahsoka looked at her Master.

"All those years in the past you made me think I could _fly_!"

"Pretty much." Skywalker smirked.

_**James and Alec **_were the last.

_**James and Alec were fighting over one little toy stick when there were many more in the toy box.**_

"_**Gimmie!" James wailed.**_

"_**No!" Alec screamed.**_

_**Suddenly, James tackled his brother to the ground.**_

_**Eventually, they were going to DESTROY the playroom!**_

_**Anakin ran into the playroom.**_

_**The two Younglings crashed into the same bookcase that Obi-Wan crashed into when he was a Youngling.**_

_**The bookcase fell, but Anakin caught it with the Force, Kenobi by his side as the two made it straight.**_

"_**Who's trying to kill who now?" Anakin asked.. James and Alec pointed at each other.**_

_**Kenobi sighed. "This is going nowhere."**_

The movie ended and the lights went back on.

"There's one reason why you don't let two wild boys into a playroom as Younglings!" Ahsoka laughed.

"Anakin and I were in there but _we _weren't wild!" Obi-Wan grinned.

"Also, we didn't try to _kill _each other, either!" Ani-Mani laughed.

**Ani-Mani: I missed being a Youngling.**

**Obi-Wan: Don't we all?**

**Dot: Hey, what happened to Darth Deep Fried and Palpy-bum?**

**Everyone: Hmmm…**

**Palpy-bum: -screams and runs while getting chased by those cuddly, colorful Care Bears- HELP ME!**

**Darth Deep Fried: Hehe! –eats popcorn- Nah, this is the best part!**

**Care Bears: -tackle Palpy-bum-**

**Palpy-bum: -screams- TOO…MUCH…LOVE!**


	6. Bait Part 1

**Palpy-blossom: -walks out in a flower outfit-**

**Dot: -falls over laughing- Oh, god! This is **_**so **_**worth putting on YouTube! –takes video camera out-**

**Ani-Wan: Ahhhhhhh! My eyes! Really, Dot? **_**Ani-Wan**_**?**

**Dot: What? I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Ani-Wan: What about **_**Anakin**_**! Like my **_**real **_**name!**

**Dot: Nah. It's too blah.**

**Obi-Wan: At least my name is normal.**

**Dot: Palpy-blossom, say the disclaimer!**

**Palpy-blossom: Why me?**

**Ani-Wan: Because you're dressed up like a little girl!**

**Palpy-blossom: ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_**, Care Bears, **_**Blue's Clues**_**, or any songs. –rushes through speech-**

**Obi-Wan: I'm sorry, miss. What was that? –laughs-**

**Kati: ObiWanKenobifangirl does own the characters Darth Deep Fried, Polka Dot (aka Dot), James, Alec, and Kati!**

**Care Bears: Love us, Palpy!**

**Palpy-blossom: Oh, Sith! Not them again! –runs, screaming like a little girl-**

_**(Chapter 6: Attack of the Care Bears! O_O)**_

**Obi-Wan: No, Dot. It's not attack of the Care Bears.**

**Dot: Fine! Then **_**you **_**say it! –glares-**

**Obi-Wan: **_**(Chapter 6: Bait Part 1)**_

**Dot: Show off.**

Obi-Wan was looking through some papers in the attic when he felt a disturbance in the Force. He shook his head.

_I must be imagining things. It's nothing. _Kenobi thought.

Just then, Obi-Wan felt a sharp pain go through him. He dropped the papers, his hands catching the floor. Obi-Wan shook violently and screamed in pain.

Then, he fell unconscious.

Obi-Wan woke up in a dark room, chained to a wall. Kenobi groaned, looking around.

"Where…where am I?" the Jedi Knight muttered groggily.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, my reckless Jedi." a voice said.

Obi-Wan looked up. "Palpy-blossom?"

"What the-" Palpy-blossom said, "how did you know?"

"You're still wearing that flower costume." Obi-Wan smirked.

Palpy-blossom glared at him. "One minute."

_**(5 minutes later…)**_

Palpy-blossom came back wearing his black robe.

"Actually that was-"

"Yes, I _know _that was 5 minutes!" Palpy-blossom snapped.

Someone was cranky.

"What do you want with me?" Kenobi growled, getting back to the story.

"Kati, you're making me dizzy," James complained. "Please stop pacing."

Kati hadn't heard from Obi-Wan all morning and she was getting worried.

"Kati," Ani-Wan said. "Don't worry. We'll find Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan was going to drive Palpy-blossom insane!

And _that's _his goal!

"Have you ever noticed that when you stack cards they always fall?" Obi-Wan rambled. "I find that very, _very _interesting!"

Palpy-blossom groaned. "Good for you."

Hmmmm…what else should Obi-Wan annoy him about.

What about—no. That's for the end.

Obi-Wan grinned.

"Do you like Justin Beiber?"

"Oh, god! NO! Don't you _dare_ sing!" Palpy-blossom shouted.

But, of course, he sang the song One Time by Justin Beiber.

Palpy-blossom screamed. "_SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!_"

"_BABY, BABY, BABY, OHHHHHH! LIKE, BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOOOOO! I THOUGHT THAT YOU'D BE MINE!"_

"_YOUR WORLD! IS MY WORLD! MY FIGHT! IS YOUR FIGHT! MY BREATH! IS YOUR BREATH! AND YOUR HURT, I DON'T KNOW THE LAST PART!"_

"I believe the last part is _I'm alive_, Dot." Obi-Wan grinned.

"Oh, right."

"_YOUR WORLD! IS MY WORLD! MY FIGHT! IS YOUR FIGHT! MY BREATH! IS YOUR BREATH! AND YOUR HURT, I'M ALIVE!"_ Dot sang loudly.

Palpy-blossom groaned, smacking his head into the wall.

"Hey! I do _not _sing terrible!" Dot pouted.

"Says you." Palpy-blossom scoffed.

Dot walked forward, only to hit a Force Field.

"Oh, wonderful, Dot," Kenobi mocked. "Your terrible singing made a Force Field appear!"

"I just said I do not sing terrible!" the girl growled.

"Okay, let me rephrase that then," Obi-Wan said. "Your _bad _singing made a Force Field appear."

"Thank you," Dot grinned. "I—wait. _Hey_!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Can you do something smart and help me, please?" Obi-Wan asked.

Dot nodded, taking her magic stick out.

Palpy-blossom laughed. "A _stick_!"

"None shall mock the stick!" Dot yelled, glaring at Palpy-blossom.

**Palpy-blossom: I'm going to kill myself if these two keep torturing me!**

**Obi-Wan and Dot: Good!**

**Steve from Blue's Clues: Uh-oh! We have another mystery!**

**Blue: -Blue's Clues theme-**

**Palpy-blossom: -screams, bashing head into wall-**

**Everyone: O_O**

**Dot: -smiles evilly- And this is only part 1!**

**Palpy-blossom: AHHHHHH!**

**Obi-Wan: -frowns- Uhhh…hello! I'm still chained here! -_-***

**Palpy-blossom: -cackles evilly then coughs-**

**Ani-Wan: Seriously, how many Grievous's do we **_**have **_**here!**

**Grievous: -growls-**

**Obi-Wan: 2 obviously. –laughs-**

**Grievous: Hey! I not **_**that **_**idiotic! –glares at Kenobi-**

**Obi-Wan: -grins- I wasn't referring it to **_**that**_**, Grievous!**

**Grievous: Then, what were—**

**Everyone: Be quiet!**

**Ani-Wan: -kicks Grievous off stage- Who even invited him!**

**Palpy-blossom: -whistles and walks away-**

**Ani-Wan: After him!**

**Everyone: -chases after Palpy-blossom-**

**Obi-Wan: -sigh- I feel left out.**

**Palpy-blossom: -screams and runs away from everyone, the Care Bears, and Blue's Clues-**

**Dot: Wow, he has problems.**

**Obi-Wan: Are you going to help me, Dot!**

**Dot: -shrugs- I would, but I—crap!**

**Obi-Wan: What?**

**Dot: My stick needs 56 triple-C batteries and I only have 53 triple-C batteries!**

**Obi-Wan: -groans- I never knew a stick needed batteries.**

**Dot: -looks up at Obi-Wan- It was on clearance!**

**Obi-Wan: This is going to be a long part 2.**

**Dot: Revi-**

**Obi-Wan: Hey! That's **_**my **_**line! –glares-**

**Dot: Fine, Mr. Bossy-pants.**

**Obi-Wan: Thank you. Review if you want to see Dot and I torture Palpy-blossom more!**

**Palpy-blossom: Aww, c'mon!**

**Obi-Wan: Hehe!**

**Dot: This ending is very long.**

**Obi-Wan: I suggest we end it now.**

**Dot and Obi-Wan: Bye!**

**Ani-Wan: I got a club!**

**Obi-Wan: O_O Please don't kill yourself, Anakin!**

**Ani-Wan: Anyone heard of Whack A Mole?**

**Everyone: Yes!**

**Ani-Wan: New game: Whack A Palpy-blossom!**

**Palpy-blossom: -pops out of hole and gets smacked with club-**

**Ani-Wan: -grins- That's how it's done.**

**Dot: Aaaaaand it ends…right…about…NOW!**

**Ani-Wan: But what about-**

**Obi-Wan: Bye! And review so Dot and I can torture Palpy-blossom some and so I can get out of these shackles! –is not amused-**


	7. Bait Part 2

**Obi-Wan: When can I get out of these shackles?**

**Dot: When I say you can.**

**Obi-Wan: And that would be when?**

**Dot: -shrugs-**

**Obi-Wan: -groans- Ya know, these aren't very comfortable!**

**Dot: -smiles- I know.**

**Obi-Wan: -blinks- How?**

**Dot: -shrugs again- I don't know. I just felt like saying that.**

**Obi-Wan: You had better get me out of these or there will be a **_**very **_**grumpy Obi-Wan!**

**Dot: O_O –disappears into thick air-**

**Obi-Wan: -_-* Air isn't thick.**

**Dot: Fine. –disappears into thin air- It can be, though.**

**Obi-Wan: And since when could you disappear!**

**Dot: Since the letter ~ ****was invented! –glares- That's when.**

**Obi-Wan: That's not even a letter!**

**Anakin: While those two argue about the letter/number ~****–**

**Obi-Wan: Number!**

**Dot: Letter!**

**Anakin: Umm…ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_**, Care Bears, **_**Blue's Clues**_**, or any songs. But she does own the characters Darth Deep Fry, Polka Dot (aka Dot), Kati, Alec, and James. Thank you for changing my name.**

**Obi-Wan: Blast it, Dot! It's a number!**

**Dot: I'm telling you! –shouts from inside the Force Field- It's a letter!**

**Anakin: And I thought Obi-Wan and I fought. –grins-**

**Obi-Wan: When I get out of these, I'm going to—**

**Dot: Admit that ~ ****is a letter? –looks at him hopefully-**

**Obi-Wan: It's a number! Do I have to use the Force to get it into your head!**

**Dot: I wouldn't do that if I were you. –smiles-**

**Obi-Wan: And why not?**

**Dot: I have my magic stick and I remembered to put 56 triple-C batteries in it this morning! –grins-**

**Obi-Wan: -rolls eyes-**

**Dot: What! I got it on clearance!**

**Anakin: -sighs-**

_**(Chapter 7: Bait Part 2)**_

**Yoda: Know how they got into the argument, we do not know.**

**Anakin: First, Obi-Wan asked how Dot could disappear, and that's when—**

**Obi-Wan: Number!**

**Anakin: they started—**

**Dot: Letter!**

**Anakin: to argue.**

**Yoda: Stupid, that is. –giggles-**

**Dot: Corn! –glares at Obi-Wan-**

**Obi-Wan: Num-wait. Corn?**

**Dot: Letter!**

**Obi-Wan: Number!**

* * *

"Dot, it's a number!" Obi-Wan growled, glaring at the girl.

"Nag, nag, nag! Is that all you know how to do? It's a letter!" Dot countered.

"What are you two idiots arguing about _this _time." Palpy-pink snapped.

"Squiggly!" Obi-Wan said.

Palpy-pink groaned.

"It's pernounced ~!" Dot hissed.

"That is not how you spell pronounced." Obi-Wan grinned.

"So?"

"Do I have to use Jedi Mind Tricks on you to believe me?"

"Do I have to use Jedi Mind Tricks on you to believe me?" Dot mocked in a British accent.

Obi-Wan glared at her. "Okay, that doesn't even _sound _British! It sounds like a Sothern and British accent combined together."

"Yes!" Dot laughed. "I win."

"In your dreams." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Actually, I dream about-"

"Please don't say it!" Palpy-pink said.

Obi-Wan and Dot look at him.

"Nachos." Dot finished.

* * *

_**(Back at the house)**_

"Anyone seen Dot?" Darth Deep Fry asked.

"No." everyone said.

"She's probably annoying the crud out of Palpy-pink." Anakin laughed.

"Or Obi-Wan." James grinned.

It _is _Dot's job to annoy people, after all.

Everyone heard a roar, followed by a yelp in the kitchen.

They ran to the kitchen to find Alec with a tiger.

"_Alec!_" Anakin said.

Alec looked down at him from his spot on top of the fridge.

A tiger was on its hind legs, trying to grab at Alec.

"Uhhh…hey, guys," Alec laughed nervously, "any luck trying to find Obi-Wan?"

Anakin glared at the boy. "Where the hell did you get a tiger!"

Alec shrugged.

"What would Dot say?" Kati muttered, looking up at her brother.

"She'd say, 'Dude! This is so cool!' She'd say that." Alec replied.

"True." James said.

* * *

_**(Back to Palpy-pinks evil pink lair)**_

"This is an evil pink lair?" Dot said. "I thought it was McDonalds."

"Will you _shut up_?" Palpy-pink growled. "And who painted my lair pink!"

"I wanted to paint it neon green, but I decided to paint it pink." Dot grinned.

"She's tried that before," Obi-Wan laughed. "She couldn't say quiet for more than 10 seconds."

"It's not _my _fault!" Dot exclaimed. "Everyone was quiet!"

"We were _enjoying _the silence until _someone _I know decided to talk!" Obi-Wan glared.

Pause…"Anakin?"

"No!" Kenobi shouted. "You!"

"Mwah!" Dot said in a French accent.

"You don't even know French, Dot." Obi-Wan snickered.

All was quiet. You can tell what's going to happen next, right?

Dot twitched. _I can't stand the silence! _she thought, looking up at Obi-Wan, who had his eyes closed and was enjoying the silence. _Have…to…make…noise. _But what kind of noise?

Dot hummed the _Jeopardy _theme. Yes, the _Jeopardy _theme.

"Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, doo. Doo, doo, dum, de, doo, duum. Doo, doo, daa, de."

Obi-Wan glared at her. "Do you have a reason that you're doing that, Dot?"

She nodded.

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow.

"Ummm…I'm bored and I haven't been this quiet for a while." she told him.

"It's only been 20 seconds." Obi-Wan growled.

"Really?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Wow!" Dot exclaimed. "That's a new record for me!"

"Not surprised." Obi-Wan muttered.

"I heard that." Dot said.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"I heard that, too."

"I rolled my eyes!" Obi-Wan hissed, "how can you possibly hear _that_?"

"I'm special." Dot grinned stupidly.

"Yes," Kenobi agreed. "You are _very _special."

* * *

_**(Back at the house)**_

They got rid of the tiger and Anakin had an urge of killing Alec.

"You have permission to—"

"_No_ he does not have permission to kill Alec." Kati cut James off.

"You're turning into Obi-Wan, sis." Alec laughed.

"UGH!" Darth Deep Fry groaned while laying upside-down on a chair. "So…_bored_!"

Anakin grinned, using the Force to tip the chair, causing Deep Fry to fall out.

"OW!" Darth Deep Fry grunted, sitting up.

Anakin and James were laughing.

Obi-Wan would be calling Anakin an idiot right now.

"I saw that." Anakin glared.

Oops! Forgot he could read the text.

"Oh, speaking of text!" Anakin said, taking his cell phone out, getting a text from Padmé.

_hey ani, havent heard from u. wut happened? im sure it doesnt concern me. i just want 2 know._

Anakin replied to his wife.

_hey sorry i havent texted you. we r kinda busy with trying 2 find obi-wan. :( [SEND]_

James and Alec were snickering.

Anakin looked at the two.

"ANAKIN AND PADME SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they sang. "FIRST COMES THE LOVE, THEN COMES THE MARRIAGE! THEN COMES THE BABY JEDI IN THE BABY JEDI CARRIAGE!"

"You idiots." Anakin grinned.

* * *

_**(Back in Palpy-pinks evil pink lair)**_

"Why is your lair so pink?" Dot asked.

"You _painted _it pink!" Palpy-pink growled.

"Oh, yeah!" Dot grinned.

"Will you both please _shut up_!" Obi-Wan snapped, his shackled hands balled into tight fists.

"Hey! That's my job to yell!" Palpy-pink glared.

"Well, not anymore." Obi-Wan hissed.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the Care Bears theme song came on.

Palpy-pink screamed, smashing his head into the wall once more.

"Make it stop! _Please!_"

Obi-Wan and Dot stared.

"Wow," Dot grinned. "That's pathetic."

"Very." Obi-Wan agreed.

Just then, a blue paw print came out of nowhere.

"What the Sith!" Palpy-pink cursed.

"Blue! It's another clue!" Steve from Blue's Clues exclaimed.

"_Die!_" Palpy-pink screamed.

Steve or Blue took no notice.

"What do we do?" Steve asked.

"Find the paw print! Put it in our notebook! And sit in our thinking chair!" Dot shouted.

Everyone looked at her.

"_What!_" she said in defense.

Obi-Wan blinked. "You still watch that?"

She glared at him. "Yes." she muttered.

The _Blue's Clues _and Care Bears theme songs both came on at the same time that I can't even type it.

Palpy-pink screamed, whacking himself in the head with a pan.

"_Make…"_ SMACK! "_It…_" SMACK! "_Stop!_ SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Obi-Wan starts to laugh, Dot doing the same, cracking up with laughter.

"Love us, Palpy-pink!" the Care Bears shouted running after him.

"AHHHH!" the Sith screamed. "Give me a kriffing break! I'd rather dead!"

All of a sudden, a pit with deadly sharks appeared and Palpy-pink fell in.

"AHHHH! I didn't mean it literally!"

Oh. My bad. Nah, not really. Hehe!

The Force Field around Dot disappeared but the shackles holding Kenobi back stayed.

"No, I wonder why!" Obi-Wan growled at the text, trying to swipe at it with his legs. "You suck! You just made it higher up!"

Yep! Thanks for noticing.

"Okay, Dot. Now that you're free, WILL YOU GET ME OUT OF THESE!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Everyone: O_O

"What?" Obi-Wan said. "I didn't have any coffee today."

"My stick shall help!" Dot said, powering up the electric setting.

"GAH!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME!"

"No."

"Just-just toss me the key."

Dot tossed the Jedi Knight the key to the shackles.

Obi-Wan caught it and—careful not to drop it—unlocked one of the shackles.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! It feels like my wrist is going to come off!" Obi-Wan shouted and unlocked the other shackle and fell to his knees, rubbing his wrists.

"Let's party!" Dot said.

Obi-Wan groaned. "Let's not and say we did."

Obi-Wan walked off stage.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…

A disco ball came out of nowhere and Justin Beiber songs came on.

"GAH! KILL ME, SHARKS!" Palpy-pink screamed.

**Obi-Wan: Hehe. I like torturing Palpy-pink. It's fun.**

**Palpy-pink: -_-***

**Dot: How did-? I thought the sharks committed mass murder on you! O_e**

**Palpy-pink: I'm magic.**

**Dot: -shrugs- Oh, well. –claps- Care Bears! Blue's Clues! Attack!**

**Palpy-pink: -screams and runs once again-**

**Obi-Wan: This is fun! Review!**


	8. Party Time!

**Obi-Wan: We need to change Palpy-pink's name again.**

**Palpy-pink: Awww, c'mon! Why!**

**Dot: Because it's a free country! That's why! -glares-**

**Darth Deep Fry: Hmmmm...what about...Lolly Poopdeck?**

**Everyone: -stares-**

**Dot: You got that from Flapjack, didn't you?**

**Darth Deep Fry: Yep!**

**Obi-Wan: -facepalm-**

**Dot: ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_**, Flapjack, or Total Drama World Tour!**

**Ahsoka: ObiWanKenobifangirl does own the characters Dot (who has a secret costume that no one knows about), James, Alec, Kati, and Max (one of my friends in real life who wanted to be in my story, but Max isn't his real name)!**

**Anakin: Where did you come from, Snips?**

**Ahsoka: -glares- Your mom.**

**Anakin: WTF! (WTF=What The Force) O_e**

**Obi-Wan: You two act like Younglings.**

**Anakin: But she made fun of my mom! -cries-**

**Lolly Poopdeck: -glares at Darth Deep Fry- You are the WORST APPRENTICE I'VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFETIME!**

**Obi-Wan: O_o I never knew you had a life.**

**Dot: Or a time.**

**Lolly Poopdeck: -facepalm-**

_**(Chapter 9: Party Time!)**_

Obi-Wan walks into the Jedi Temple and sees it all decorated.

"I'm not even going to ask." he muttered and walked to his Quarters.

"Ummm...I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Anakin said.

"And why is that?" Obi-Wan questioned and opened the door.

"WTF!"

"Told you so."

His room was painted...pink with blue polka dots.

_"DOT!" _Kenobi screamed.

_Poof!_

Dot appeared out of nowhere. "Yes?"

"What in the name of the bloody Sith did you do to my room!"

"You like?"

_"NO!"_

"Hmmmmm..." Dot thought.

"I WANT IT OFF" Obi-Wan demanded.

Someone didn't have his coffee this morning.

_"COMA! FROMA! HAZEL NUTS!" _Dot shouted her magical spell and turned into Jar-Jar Binks.

Obi-Wan just stared.

"Meesa Jar-Jar Binks!"

Obi-Wan smacked his hand onto his forehead.

_This day is getting stupider-and-stupider each moment._ Obi-Wan thought.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan heard a scream.

"Oh, Force!" he cursed, "what now?"

"Obi, wheresa you off to?"

Obi-Wan ignored him/her and ran to the sound of the scream, which led to the bathroom.

_"OBI-WAN!" _Anakin screamed from on top of the sink.

"Grrr! I'm right here," the Jedi Knight growled, "what are you screaming like a little girl for?"

Anakin was standing on the sink. "Want to help your former Padawan out and use the Force to hold the sink up so it doesn't break?"

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Why are you even decorating the bathroom?"

Anakin shrugged. "Dot told me to."

When the bathroom was done, Obi-Wan went outside the Jedi Temple and saw Dot in his car.

"You will not drive my Mustang 360!" he growled.

Dot looked at him and got out of the Mustang, getting into her Convertible.

"Ahsoka! Anakin! C'mon!" she said. "We need to get party supplies!"

"What are you _on_, Dot!"

"It's a mystery." she said and the tires squealed after the Master and Padawan got in.

"FOR KROGERS!" Anakin shouted.

"Oh, Force." Obi-Wan muttered.

Obi-Wan went back into the Temple and saw James and Alec fighting with Trent and Geoff from Total Drama.

"Why can't this be a normal day?" Obi-Wan wondered.

Out of nowhere, Chris from Total Drama Island, Action, and World Tour launched a sneak attack on Obi-Wan.

"What the-" Obi-Wan shouted and dodged, Chris landing face first.

Obi-Wan started to back away. "Ummmmm...yeah." he said and ran to his Quarters.

"Why isn't my life normal!"

"Explosivo!" Izzy screamed at Lolly Poopdeck (aka Palpy).

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

(THIS SCENE HAS BEEN CANCELED DUE TO OBI-WAN'S INSANITY!)

**(At Krogers)**

"Why do I have to carry the stupid table!" Anakin complained.

"Because it won't fit in the cart." Ahsoka told her Master.

"Where's Obi-Wan when you need him?" Skywalker asked.

"At the Temple." Dot replied.

"Thank you, Sherlock!" Anakin hissed.

"I knew she was on something." Ahsoka whispered to Anakin.

"Do we have everything?" Anakin asked.

"We need streamers!" Dot screamed, running back to the party supplies. "AND BALLOONS!"

"Oh, Force." Anakin and Ahsoka said at the same time.

**(3 minutes later...)**

"Why do we need balloons?" Ahsoka asked.

Dot shrugged. "I think they're cool."

Anakin sighed. "Great. Let's go now."

Dot and Ahsoka nodded.

"I can almost hear Obi-Wan right now." Anakin said.

"EXPLOSIVO LIKES TWO WORDS! BOOM! AND BOOM-BOOM!"

Nope. That was Izzy. Obi-Wan is, well...he's busy trying to be normal again.


	9. Never Give ObiWan Coffee!

**Anakin: AHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR FREAKING LIFE!**

**Everyone: -stares- ...**

**Ahsoka: I'm not even going to ask.**

**Kati: ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_**, Starbucks, or Skittles.**

**James: ObiWanKenobifangirl does own the characters James, Alec, Kati, Dot, and Darth Deep Fry.**

**Anakin: -is hiding in a tree-**

_**(Chapter 10; Never Give Obi-Wan Coffee!)**_

Kati looks around. "Ummmm...anyone seen Obi-Wan?"

"No." everyone says in unison.

Suddenly, they heard a bomb.

"Anakin!" Kati shouted, glaring at him, "what did you give Obi-Wan _this _time?"

"Ummmm...coffee." Anakin muttered.

Another bomb went off.

"How many?"

"20."

"ANAKIN!" Kati screamed.

Anakin hides under the couch from the scary girl.

Yet, another bomb.

"Okay, what is Kenobi doing!" Alec exclaimed.

"Anakin Skywalker! You know how Obi-Wan reacts when he has too much coffee!" Kati scolded.

"Who's gonna keep an eye on Obi-Wan?" Alec asked.

Everyone looked at Anakin.

"Since he did this to Obi-Wan, I vote that he watches the Jedi." Palpy-in-cream voted.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Kati screamed.

Palpy-in-cream ran off stage.

Anakin climbed out from under the couch. "Okay, okay."

**(Outside...)**

"Obi-Wan," Anakin said while trying to dodge Obi-Wan throwing bowling balls. "Master, calm down."

Wait...where the Force did Obi-Wan get _bowling balls _from!

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Catch!"

Anakin catches a bomb.

"FORCE!" Skywalker screamed and throws the bomb in Palpy-in-creams pants.

Palpy-in-cream sniffs the air. "Hmmm..." he thought, "what's cookin'?"

BOOOOOOOOM!

Obi-Wan falls over laughing his head off.

So, what _really _happened? Well, time for a flash-back!

_**(At Starbucks)**_

_"Obi-Wan are you sure that's a good idea to have that much coffee?" Anakin asked. "You know how you react when you've had too much coffee."_

_"I know that, my former Padawan." Kenobi grinned._

_"And I'm the one to blame when you go on a rampage." Anakin sighed. _

_"I don't think that will happen, Anakin," Obi-Wan chuckled, "besides, when was the last time you were to blame?"_

_"Hmmm...let's see here," Anakin said. "The time when you somehow got high and blew the house up."_

_Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "That was only one time, Anakin," he laughed. "It won't happen again."_

_"You say that now, Master." Anakin scoffed, leaning back in his chair._

20 cups of coffee later...

_"Obi-Wan!" Anakin screamed while chasing him down the streets. "Get back here!"_

**(End of flash-back)**

Wait...where was Obi-Wan?

"Blast it!" Anakin cursed and ran back into the house.

Kati looked up.

"Ummm...we have a runaway Obi-Wan, just to let you know." Anakin said.

"Go find him!" Kati hissed.

"You're not going to help!" Anakin yelped.

"Go!" Kati growled.

Anakin mumbled something under his breath and walked out.


End file.
